Dora/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Dora and the other characters. Based on what Dora says in her texts, she can be very violent and psychotic. Despite this, she generally acts calm and is shown to be a real team player for . Bomby In "Enter the Exit", Dora and Bomby can be seen arguing. Status: Bad terms Book In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Book suggests that Dora joins their team since she wants to learn more about her, Dora agrees. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Dora frees Book from a jawbreaker. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Book is reminded by Gaty that she wanted to learn more about Dora and agrees that she should do the contest. Dora starts to make Book worry as she doesn't do anything for most of the contest. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Dora backs away from Book when she starts to spaz out over Taco "abandoning" them again. Status: Friends Clock In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Dora and Clock announce that it's time for Cake at Stake together. Status: Possible friends David David and Dora have not interacted face to face on-screen, but Dora has stated that she dislikes David and describes him as one of her two least favorite things, having tried to kill him plenty of times, but all of her attempts have failed, thanks to the David Cloner. Their closest interaction in the entire show is in "Vomitaco" when they are seen standing next to each other. Status: Arch-Enemies Four Four and Dora seem to be friends. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Dora was the only character who could talk to Four without getting screeched at. Four also said that whatever Dora said was "totally reasonable" and something that he could do. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Dora and Saw yell at Four demanding for their dead teammates to be brought back. In "The Four is Lava", Dora tells Four to get her teammates for Cake at Stake. When Dora is about to reveal something to her team, Four interrupts, saying to stop being so dramatic and sucks her up. Status: Friends Fries In "Get Digging", Fries gives Dora a shovel to dig for ingredients. Dora states that she is very glad that Fries gave her the shovel. Status: Possibly friends, on her side Gaty In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Gaty chooses Dora to do the contest. She starts to regret this decision as Dora doesn't do anything at first and watches impatiently as Dora charges up. Status: Friends Golf Ball Dora gave Golf Ball the twinkle in "Four Goes Too Far". Status: Unknown Lollipop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", while Bleh was running through the desert, Lollipop told Dora to "be quiet, or else your football hair is gonna fly into your pie hole!" This angers Dora. Furthermore, an unused piece of dialogue suggests that she and Lollipop knew each other since they were in the Tiny Loser Chamber and hated Lollipop's attitude, and wanted to eat her just to be rid of her. In "Enter the Exit", appear to be having a conversation with Lollipop being the one talking and Dora is listening. Status: Possibly enemies Marker and Stapy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Dora said that Marker and Stapy's game, Toss the Dirt, was "novel" (new and original) and jubilant. Pin In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Dora, along with the other No-Namers root for Pin to switch to W.O.A.H. Bunch. In "Get Digging", Dora backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch to their team. Puffball Speaker Box When Dora is eliminated, the Puffball Speaker Box says "Dora, why don't you go explore the TLC?" and then sent her to the TLC/LOL. Saw In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Dora and Saw are the only contestants on their team who are still alive and get the basket to X. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Dora and Saw both try to get Four to bring back their dead teammates. Later, Saw asks Dora how they'll be able to do the contest when there's only two of them. Dora instantly finds Book, satisfying Saw. In "The Four is Lava", when Saw says she doesn't want to swim through the lava since it would burn off her new handle, Dora bites unto her handle to keep it safe. Status: Friends Taco While the two haven't interacted directly, Dora wrote Taco's name on their team buzzer because Taco was dead at the time. Status: Friends, on her side Viewers When Dora doesn't get enough votes to join in "Reveal Novum", she threatens the voters, saying they made a big mistake for not letting her join and when she starves to death, she'd haunt the voters in their sleep. Teams W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Dora laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. A Better Name Than That In "Four Goes Too Far", Dora and the rest of her team face off against A Better Name Than That, waiting for the contest to be over with the twinkle on either of their teams. Bleh When Dora is eliminated in "The Four is Lava", she says her final thought before being sucked up by Four will be of the time she spent her teammates. She also attempts to reveal something to them but is interrupted by Four, who tells her to be so dramatic. Category:Relationships